After Ever After
by Magnusjane25
Summary: This is another songfic! Surprise! A songfic from me? No! It's our gang singing Disney! Be warned childhood's might be ruined after this! T for childhoods gone boom, and some political stuff in there, and some violence.


Okay, So a friend of mine showed me this song, and after watching it about 100 billion times, I thought I should write this!

So yeah! **Go look this up, It's not mine! It's on Youtube, its called After Ever After, Disney Parody by this guy called Paint. He's an amazing singer!**

And I like the other ones he did, so I might do more of his mashups!

So, yesh. Sorry for the long thing here, I jsut need to make sure you knew this wasn't mine. R&R! Love ya'll!

* * *

"I think the children have a bit of an unhealthy obsession with singing." Maryse Lightwood commented with concern to her husband. Looking up from his book, Robert raised an eyebrow. Putting the book down, he shrugged,

"Kids will be kids. I mean it's not like they're bad at singing. I think its nice. That it keep them still our little kids." Maryse smiled at her husband, for once he was being sentimental. They took each others hands, smiling fondly at each other, and going back to their books.

The gang burst through the doors of the library, much to the parents surprise. The "gang" consisted of Isabelle Lightwood, Clarissa, Magnus, Alec, and Jace. Alec started turn and run, but Jace and Magnus grabbed his arms, pulling him back. All of them bowed, Alec being forced into an awkward backward bow. Spinning around, Alec sighed, looking towards Isabelle, who was to his right, then to Jace to his left. The group was all lined up; Alec took a deep breath, and began singing to the tune of the Disney intro song,

"If you've ever wondered why, Disney's tales all end in lies. Here's what happened after all their dreams came true..!" Alec held out the note and began singing along with Magnus, Jace, and Isabelle in an sort of acapella version of Under the sea. Clary held up a sign that was beautifully colored green and blue with bubbles. She waited a bit before singing,

"I loved being princess down in, this beautiful ocean blue." She slowly frowned,

"But mermaids are going missing," She leaned forward looking slightly horrified,

"They end up in someone's stew." She looked to her right at Isabelle at the end of the line,

"So just try to put yourself in, to somebody else's gills." She looked over at Magnus on her left,

"You're killing my ecosystem," She glared at Robert and Maryse,

"With fishing and Oil spills." Magnus gasped,

"Oh-No!" Clary continued, rolling her eyes and head,

"Thank you BP," The others took up in the background smaller "Thank you Bp,P,P"

"Thank you BP" She rolled eyes again,

"The British are killing, Oil is spilling now I can't see...MY EYES!" The others waved their arms out in front of them as she cried out, kind of like waves. The went back to standing and singing background music as Clary continued,

"China men feast on Flounder's fins. Plus the Japanese killed all my whale friends. Oceans are browning, I think I'm drowning, Thanks to BP!" The others continued, and Clary exasperated looked around a bit, than shouted,

"YOU SUCK!" Magnus, Alec and Jace started singing "Ommpa" in the tune of Prince Ali from Aladdin. Clary stepped back and Isabelle stepped forward, holding up a sign that said "Jasmine". She looked around, like she was nervous, and started singing,

"Hey, I'm OK, but I'm slightly scared. My husband's a mark for the War on Terror. Aladdin was taken by the CIA." She looked over down the line at the others, then back at her parents,

"We're not Taliban," She cried out singing the next part,

"You've got the wrong man, In Guantanamo Bay!" She rolled her eyes,

"Prince Ali, where could he be? Drowning in wawa." She sighed,

"Interrogation from the nation of the 'free'" She rolled her eyes at 'free'. She sang,

"Bin Laden's taken the fall." Alec held his hand out like a gun shooting at Isabelle with a fake 'pew' and she tilted her head like she had been shot, while Magnus and Clary ducked. Izzy continued not missing a beat,

"We're not trained pilots at all." Jace pretended to crash a plane with big "neew...boom!" sounds. Iz continued, exasperated, and looking a bit desperate,

"Jafar went crazy, and no one put up a fuss. We're for freedom," She pointed to Magnus,

"Genie can vouch for us." She rolled her eyes,

"Bush was Crazy, Obama's lazy, al-Qaeda's not in this country." She sang with heartfelt desperation,

"Set free, My Prince Ali..!" Jace piped in before she was even finished with,

"A whore!" Magnus looked over,

"A whore?" They continued back and forth in the tune of the beginning of Belle,

"A whore!"

"A whore!

"A whore!" Alec stepped forward with the card that read "Belle" He sang, looking to Jace then Magnus,

"This towns gone wild, since I married Adam." He leaned forward, eyes wide,

"They think I'm going to straight to hell." The rest of them sang,

"She'll burn in hell." Alec sang eyes still wide,

"But the chargers laid on me, of bestiality. Could wind up getting me thrown in a cell!" The others sang,

"Cause he is a witch," At the same time Alec sang out,

"No! I'm overrun by mad men!" He looked a little scared, shrugging,

"I hear they plan to burn me at, the stake!" Jace glared at Alec singing,

"The witch will fry, that belle must die!" Alec cut him off,

"They, legit believe I'm Satan!" Alec rolled his eyes at that, and continued,

"And now I hear that PETA's gonna take my beast away!" Magnus stepped up, singing the tune to Colors of the Wind. Alec stepped back joining the group. Magnus took up the song, holding up a sign that read Pocahontas colored with red leaves,

"After John Smith traveled back to England. I helped my people cultivate the fields." Magnus curled his lip in disdain,

"More English, French and Spanish came to visit," He looked over at Alec, then forwards again singing,

"And they greeted us with guns and germs and steel." He shrugged as if it were nothing,

"They forced us into unknown lands of exile. They pillaged, raped, and left us all for dead!" He smirked,

"So, now I'm far more liberal with a weapon. When I separate their bodies from their heads." Alec blinked, looking at Magnus rather aghast, holding his neck and saying,

"Wait what!?" Magnus continued, still looking forward, but singing with passion,

"Have you ever held the entrails of an English guy? Or bit the beating hearts of Spanish men? Can you shoot an arrow on some French guy's eyeball?" Jace cried out, waving his hands over his eyes,

"Sacre bleu!" Magnus continued in a rather dark tone,

"Can you paint with the red colors in these men." Isabelle drew a line across her neck shrugging with wide eyes, gulping and saying,

"Adios Amigos!" Magnus sang,

"I can murder if I please, Cause I'm dying of disease!" They all held out disease in a wonderful chord, then Magnus continued,

"I can paint with the red colors in these men." Clary held up her sign as Magnus held out his note, and she sang,

"Thanks to BP!" Iz held up her sign, singing an octave higher,

"Where's Prince Ali?" Alec held his up, singing an the chord higher,

"Bestiality!" Magnus sang the highest, holding his sign up.

"I Have STD'S!" Jace sang loudly, the tune of the Disney intro,

"WA! WAAA! WAWAWAWAAA!"They whole group ended at once, then slowly exited the room.

Robert nodded, making a 'not bad' sort of face, while Maryse shook her head going back to her book.

* * *

What did you think? There was alot in the video I tried incorperate into this, so yeah. Tell me what you think, and if I should do more!

Again, go check this guy out, he's hilarious and an AMAZING singer! Reviews, please,please!


End file.
